


A Companion

by MelvinL



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Radiation Sickness, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelvinL/pseuds/MelvinL
Summary: This was inspired by Circles by @letsriottogether





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letsriottogether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsriottogether/gifts).



It was a few months after the trial. Valery was struggling to become accustomed to his new life on his own. It was just him and his tabby cat, Sasha. It was a rather rainy day, Valery was sat at his kitchen table having a cup of tea when there was a knock on the door. The now unfamiliar sound made him jump. The knock was gentle and timid, definitely not like that of the KGB agents. Reluctantly, Valery stood up to answer the door. His hands trembled as he reached for the doorknob. Valery's head began to buzz with thoughts. Who could possibly be looking for him? Who on earth awaited him on the other side of the door? As he pulled open the door, he was left dumbfounded. Standing before him was Ulana. Her wet coat and clothes were clinging to her now rather a thin body. Valery's eyes wandered over her, stopping on her stomach. His mouth went dry as he stared at the round belly that protruded from her frail frame. They stared at each other for a few moments, realizing it looked as though the other had aged significantly. Valery could see that Ulana had become extremely thin and boney. Her hair had begun to grey and her skin looked extremely pale, almost lifeless. She looked absolutely exhausted and sickly. As Ulana looked at Valery, she realized just how badly the radiation had affected him. He too appeared thin, and his skin seemed to have aged significantly. His hair was thin and greying. Valery's eyes looked tired and sunken in, but he definitely did not appear as exhausted as Ulana. One moment they were stood in silence, the next, they were holding one another in their arms. Valery nuzzled his cheek against Ulana as the water that soaked her clothes seeped onto him. This must have been the best and worst surprise Valery had ever received. Seeing her was one of the few things he had wanted since being exiled, but seeing her in this state shattered his heart.  
"You're soaked" Valery mumbled as a greeting, still holding her in his arms.  
"Oh really? I had not noticed" Ulana whispered as she pressed her nose to the curve of his neck.  
Valery slowly pulled her into the apartment. Ulana wrinkled her nose. The scent of cigarette smoke plagued the air. A thick dust-coated many of the surfaces. Ulana smiled a little as Valery's hand wandered down to the side of her belly.  
"Is this my doing?" He said as he pulled away from a little to look at her.  
Ulana nodded, a faint smile crossing her face. Valery stood in silence for a moment as he looked down at her protruding stomach. After a moment he looked past her belly at the puddle that had formed on the floor beneath Ulana.  
"You must be freezing…" Valery said softly as he looked back up at Ulana.  
She chuckled a little as water dripped from her hair.  
"I suppose I am a bit chilly," Ulana said softly.  
Valery smiled a little before saying: "why don't I run you a hot bath?"  
"That would be very nice…" Ulana mumbled as she began removing her soggy coat.  
Valery retreated into his apartment, heading into the bathroom and drawing Ulana a warm bath. Suddenly, Ulana was standing beside him and undressing while he placed some clean towels beside the bathtub. Valery allowed his eyes to wander over her body as she stripped down to her underwear. Ulana's bones seemed to protrude from under her soft and pale skin. Her swollen stomach and breasts seemed out of place. Valery felt the sudden urge to undress and join her, for he longed to hold her body against his. It seemed as though his love for her seeped from his pores as he stood there and watched her finish undressing.  
"Care to join me?" Ulana said as she squeezed the water from her clothes.  
"Would you like me too?" Valery asked in response, smiling cheekily at her.  
"I would love you too," Ulana said as she turned to Valery.  
Slowly, Ulana began unbuttoning his shirt after Valery removed his sweater. Once they were both undressed, Valery climbed into the bath and sat down. Ulana sat in front of him as he straddled her between his legs. Slowly, Valery wrapped his arms around Ulana, his hands resting on her belly. Her skin was soft to the touch and her body had relaxed in the warm bath. They sat in sweet silence as Ulana leaned back against Valery. His touch was comforting, and she could feel the slight movements of their child beneath his hands. after taking some time to warm up, they climbed out of the bath. Valery changed into some clean clothes and offered Ulana his robe. Gratefully, Ulana tied the large fluffy robe around her and followed Valery into the living room. Ulana instantly sat down on the sofa and propped up her slightly swollen feet. After a moment, Valery sat beside her and placed a blanket over both of them. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and held her close. His other hand rested comfortably on her belly as they listened to the rain pelting the windows. Valery looked at her and smiled, gently caressing her belly with his thumb. As they sat in silence. At that moment, there seemed to be nothing to worry about. He now had a companion, and it was not just anyone, it was the woman he loved. His many lonely nights were now behind him. Valery could now share his life with the woman he loved and their unborn child. It did not matter how sickly they both were, for they brought joy into each other's lives.

They sat for hours on the sofa, chatting about many insignificant things. Valery kept his hand on Ulana's belly, feeling the small movements of the life they had created in a hotel room around 6 months prior. Valery could not help but be overcome with joy when he felt the life move within the woman he loved. Though she was thin, Ulana still had her beauty and her charm. But it was not beauty that drew Valery to Ulana, it was the way she held herself when she walked into the room. She seemed to gush with confidence. The way she spoke as though she was the smartest in the room, for she often was. He was drawn to her because he could talk about his life and she understood every word that slipped from his lips.  
Valery was drawn out of his thoughts, for he could feel her bones pressing into him a little as they cuddled. At first, he found this a little alarming, but he was content just holding her in his arms. Ulana was leaned back against Valery, the weight of the baby pressing back against her organs, but she was still fairly comfortable.  
They fell into silence as the peaceful rain turned into a storm. They listened to the thunder as Sasha, Valery's cat, settled in Ulana's lap, her chin resting on Ulana's belly. This brought a smile to Ulana's face as she reached down to stroke Sasha. Valery could not hold back his smile as he watched as Ulana cuddled Sasha. Ulana's cooing, accompanied by Sasha's soft purring filled the silence. Valery gently held Ulana in his arms, his heart aching with joy, simply because of her presence. His hand rested on the side of her belly, his thumb mindlessly caressing the soft curve of her stomach as he watched her cooing at Sasha.  
"I think she likes you" Valery mumbled as he rests his head against Ulana's shoulder.  
"I think she is trying to assert her dominance over me…" Ulana joked with a soft chuckle as she pets with Sasha, who is now kneading her paws into the soft tissue of Ulana's breasts.  
Valery smiles "oh?" He mumbled as he kisses Ulana's neck.  
"She needs to make it known that she is the woman of the house" Ulana chuckles as Sasha settles down on her belly.  
Valery smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Ulana.  
"I think she is just accepting you two into the family"  
Ulana smiles and leans her head against Valery. They are once again overcome by a peaceful silence. Ulana laying in Valery's arms and petting Sasha. Her mind wandering as she thought of how happy she was in that very moment. The struggle with the KBG to be allowed to join Valery bad been like going through hell, but she would do it all over again just to be with him. The KGB could not suppress the love that burned within her and drew her to Valery. She would risk getting arrested a thousand times over for him.  
The storm raged on outside, making the two scientists extremely thankful to be safe and inside. After a while, Ulana had fallen asleep in Valery's arms with Sasha dozing quietly on her belly. The sight brought a radiant smile to Valery's face, for he realized just how thankful he was for them. They were the family Valery had always dreamed of, and he was determined to make them feel the same sense of joy that was brought to him by the very sight of them. Valery hand hardly left Ulana's swollen stomach, for feeling his child moving within her was an indescribable thing. It made his heartache, and he could feel as the most basic of chemicals surged through him, causing him to feel filled with joy. It felt completely natural for them to be together, almost as if a higher power had willed it. Valery had known since he had first laid his eyes on Ulana, back in Pripyat, that they were meant to be together. Valery sat in silence, watching the raindrops roll down the window as the sky began to darken. His thumb still mindlessly caressing Ulana's soft belly. She was snoring ever so softly as she slept, her lips parted very slightly. Valery could not help but smile at the soft snores that had developed in their time apart. Of course, he found them to be extremely adorable. Valery gently kissed her cheek, careful not to disturb her. He knew sleep had been hard to come by for her, for she never seemed to stop working, and he could not help that he longed to listen to her peaceful snoring for a while longer.  
Valery watched as the sky turned from a deep navy to black. The storm had yet to cease, and the apartment was still filled with the pattering of rain on the windows. Valery could feel his eyelids begin to get heavy as he struggled to keep his eyes opened. He looked down at Ulana, who was still fast asleep, and he could not bring himself to wake her. So, he gently adjusted her so that they could both lay on the sofa. Valery laid on his left side, his arms wrapped around Ulana's middle as he became her big spoon. He pressed his nose to her slightly damp hair and took in her comforting scent. Soft wispy hairs tickled his nose. He had covered them in a thick and fluffy blanket, determined to make Ulana as comfortable as possible. Ulana's snoring had become softer as she adjusted to laying on her side. They both fit surprisingly well on Valery's sofa, despite Ulana's protruding belly.  
In the few moments before overtaken by sleep, Valery could not help but smile. It was as though the family he had dreamed of since boyhood had finally become a reality. What made this even better was that this family included the one woman he had ever truly loved, Ulana.


	2. Chapter 2

Ulana awoke early the next morning, disturbed by the movements coming from within her womb and an urgent need to pee. She crawled out from under Valery's arm and drowsily made her way to the bathroom. Upon seeing herself in the mirror, tears came to her eyes, it was obvious that she was dying. She was no more than a shell of her former self.  
Upon returning to the sofa she laid back down, wrapping her arms tightly around Valery, her body pressed up against his. Valery sleepily wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her lower back.  
"Little one bothering you?" He mumbled his nose pressed against the top of Ulana's head.   
"Not any more than usual" Ulana whispers, mentally noting that today has been a fairly good day.   
Valery smiles sleepily and gently rubs her lower back.  
"I am so lucky to have you here with me…" he whispers.  
Ulana smiles and cuddles him quietly, wrapping one of her legs around him. They cuddle while quietly discussing many little sweet nothings.  
After a while, Ulana gets back up, rather uncomfortable, it is not hard to see even the slightest movement of the child growing within her, for she is merely skin and bones. Valerys eyes watered as he watched her walk around, uncomfortably.   
"Why don't I make us some breakfast?" He says softly, rising from the sofa.  
"That would be nice…" Ulana mumbles as she sits down on the floor to pet Sasha.   
Valery cooked them a simple breakfast and sat down on the floor beside Ulana, almost tempted to feed her, practically praying for her to gain some weight before the birth of their child. It was likely she would not survive labor and childbirth at this weight.  
Ulana hardly ate anything and Valery watched as she placed her plate on the coffee table.   
"Just eat a bit more, Lana…" Valery says softly, picking up her plate.   
Ulana sighs and allows him to feed her a bit more. She manages most of the plate before laying back on the floor and cuddling Sasha.   
Valery smiled and gently kissed Ulana's belly.   
"Be good for your mama, little princess" He whispers as he gets up to wash the dishes.   
Ulana glances at him and smiles and she pets Sasha, who has climbed into Ulana's lap.  
Valery hears her groan softly as he is in the kitchen washing dishes.   
"Are you alright?" He calls, looking toward the living room.  
"Yeah, just a bit sore" Ulana says, now sitting on the couch with Sasha stretched over her belly, purring loudly.  
Valery quietly sits beside her once he has finished washing the dishes.  
"A bit sore?" He mumbled as he raised an eyebrow at her.  
"I'm in my forties and I am growing a person… so yeah, I am a bit sore" Ulana replies, rolling her eyes a little.  
Valery chuckles a little and kisses her softly.  
"Well now… why don't I help you with that?" He whispers.  
Ulana smiles a little, giggling a bit as Valery proceeds to plant soft kisses over every inch of her body. He ends with her belly and proceeds to whisper quietly to the small life growing inside of her while rubbing his hand gently on the side of her belly.  
Ulana could not help but smile as Valery caressed her belly, kissing it and whispering softly.  
She reaches down and runs her fingers through his thinning hair. "I love you…" She whispers.  
He smiles up at her, his tooth gap making her grin.  
"I love you more" he replies.  
Ulana blushes, feeling her face get warm. The man of her dreams expressing his love for her always made her feel warm and fuzzy. After a few moments, Valery gently helps Ulana onto the sofa, his thumbs gently rubbing her boney hips in a circular motion. She resembled a skeleton, her skin seeming to cling desperately to her bones. Her belly and breasts protruding awkwardly from her tiny frame. For a moment Valery's mind went to a dark place as he wondered how much longer they had together. Days? Weeks? He knew months was too much to hope for. He pressed his nose to the top of her head, the sweet scent of orchids seeping off of her. She hardly resembled the woman he had met those many months ago when she stormed into the empty hotel. She had been so soft, her figure curvy and easy on the eyes. She was an absolute wonder to cuddle, her soft hips acting as the perfect place to hold. He remembered the evenings they had spent, enveloping one another in sweet embraces as they laid in their hotel room. It was as if he had fallen for her at first sight. Maybe he had, but he could hardly remember that now. Valery reached down and placed his hand on Ulana's belly, rubbing it gently as she leaned back against him.  
"I could spend an eternity here with you" Ulana mumbles as she leans her head back against Valery's shoulder, her eyes closing peacefully. It had been ages since she had slept well. Her body always seemed to ache and it felt like the life she was growing never ceased its movements. As she sat there in Valery's arms, she felt rather tranquil, the small human within her resting peacefully. Ulana was comfortable against Valery and the gentle movements of his broad hand on her belly lulles her to sleep. Valery smiles as he hears Ulana begin to snore softly, her lips parted ever so slightly. He smiled and continued to caress her belly, keeping the baby calm so that she could rest. He began to hum a soft and somber melody as Sasha crawled into Ulana's lap, keeping her warm. It seemed like no time at all had passed before Ulana was getting up to pee again. Valery could not help but chuckle at the sight of her waddle. It was cute in a somber sort of way.  
Her body may have hated pregnancy, but Ulana seemed to radiate that deep motherly love for the small life growing inside of her. When she thought Valery was not looking, he would catch her tracing her finger over her belly and humming quietly. No matter how much her body ached or how sickly she felt, Ulana could not contain her love for the child he had fathered.  
When she returned from the bathroom, Ulana smiled tiredly and sat in Valery's lap. He gently wrapped his arms around her, gently rocking from side to side, his hands on either side of her swollen stomach. He looked up into a grimy mirror that hung on the side of one of his cabinets.   
As he looked into the mirror, he was able to imagine the life they could have had. Ulana looked young and happy, her body soft and curvy a layer of plush fat coating her body, evidently from her pregnancy cravings. She had a thick head of hair and her skin was flawless. She resembled a porcelain doll. Her belly looked full and round, and her belly button was protruding from the crest of her swollen stomach. Her face looked soft and her wrinkles were nonexistent.   
Upon looking at himself, Valery saw a much younger version of himself. A young man, built like an ox. Broad shouldered and fairly muscular, but definitely not like a bodybuilder. His arms looked strong and his legs were more than athletic. Valery recalled, for a brief moment, how he used to run through the streets of Moscow for exercise. That was, when he was not holed up in his lab with his books and experiments. Valery's hair was thicker and far more ginger than now. It looked fairly tame, combed back neatly. They looked like a perfect young couple, happy and content with their lives, and more than excited about their little one on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Valery was snapped back to reality by a soft groan and Ulana moving in his lap, her hands held her lower belly and her lips parted to allow short breaths in and out. Tears rolled down her cheeks before she leaned back against Valery. He looked down at her belly and felt tears begin to well in his eyes. He knew even the slightest of movements caused Ulana to be in extreme pain and discomfort. Their child caused her an immense amount of agony, and slowly, it was killing her. Her body leaned against Valery limply as she took in deep breaths just as the pain dulled to the level she normally endured. There had been a particularly violent movement from within her womb. Valery gently rubbed the side of her belly, his chin resting on Ulana's shoulder. He pressed his nose to the crook of her neck, letting out a soft sob. Seeing her in pain was one of the hardest things for him, for there was little he could do to take away her pain.  
It takes two to make a baby, but Valery could not help but feel responsible for the immense amount of pain she was in. His heart ached for her, for she was his other half. She was his soulmate and he knew they were meant to be together, one way or another.  
Eventually, Ulana gently reached up and ran her boney fingers through what was left of his hair. Valery sniffled and managed to smile somberly at her. He could not help but wonder how their life together could have been different if Valery had stuck to the party line. Would she have hated him for it? Would she have aborted the child, unable to fathom being with him again? Would she have even told him about the baby? Sure he would have had his 'freedom' but would he have had his happiness? Ulana seemed to be the only source of true happiness in his life. Before her, Valery's life had been dull and colourless, for he had always spent his days alone. All of that changed when he met Ulana, for she was someone who could understand him, and her presence made his life more interesting, to say the least.  
A few hours passed, Ulana had gotten up and moved to a rather plush armchair that Valery had next to the window. She had fallen asleep there, sitting in the sunlight. Sasha had crawled onto Ulana's belly and proceeded to lay down, purring quietly. Valery watched her for a while. She looked extremely peaceful, her feet propped up on a small ottoman that matched the chair. The chair reclined a little, and it was at just the right angle to keep Ulana comfortable, besides the fact that her uterus was squishing her organs as she seemed to slowly wither away, her life shortened by the little life she grew within her. Valery smiled solemnly and proceeded to cover her with a blanket, which disturbed Sasha a little, but she returned to her rightful place on Ulana's large and swollen belly. Valery smiled solemnly as he brushed a few grey hairs off of Ulana's pale face.  
Out of nowhere, there was a gentle knock on the door that made Valery jump. He glanced over at the door for a moment before approaching it. He pulled open the door to see his neighbour, Maritza, or Mara. She had been a nurse for the longest time before she became too old. She was a Polish woman, who had grown up. Mara was quiet and hated socializing, but she had quickly befriended Valery when he had been moved into this new, small apartment. She was on the tall side for a woman, but her frame was rather slim. She smiled kindly at Valery, her deep-set, coffee coloured eyes glimmering at him. She held up a small tray of tea and biscuits. Valery nodded and silently let her in, so as not to disturb Ulana. Somehow, Mara always had the most exquisite tea. The scent of an extravagant earl grey Mara had brewed filled the apartment, making Ulana stir slightly.  
"I noticed you had a visitor" Mara whispered as she set the tea tray down on the table.   
Valery smiled and nodded response, feeling embarrassed.  
"She is my… my lover…" Valery said, struggling to find the right word to describe his relationship with Ulana.   
Mara raised an eyebrow and glanced at Ulana before shaking her head, holding back a laugh.  
"Your Lover?" She said chuckling softly.  
"My… My soulmate" Valery whispered.  
His heart began to ache horribly as he looked over at Ulana.  
Mara chuckled a little. Valery knew that this woman did not believe in soulmates. Her whole life had been fairly rough, to say the least. He was roused from his thoughts by light footsteps. The strong scent of tea must have roused Ulana, for she was now making her way to the table. Valery watched as Mara went to Ulana's side, helping her silently to the table. Ulana groans a little, her hand resting on her belly. Mara looks at her, examining her closely. Ulana sits back in the chair, gingerly rubbing the side of her belly. Ulana looked at Mara silently, studying the older woman. She did not know that Valery's neighbours were allowed to speak with him, let alone come into his apartment. Mara grinned a little already liking Ulana and they had yet to exchange even the simplest of hellos.


End file.
